criminal minds
by ghlover2009
Summary: This is a fanfic both me and my sister wrote together. it is about Sam. Sam lost her memory and does not remember anything What happens when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Sam was standing in the rain, she was stranded. She didn't quite remember who she was or where she was, or how she had gotten there. She was wearing a zipped black leather **

**jacket, with blue jeans. A short long haired blue eyed blonde walked up to her. "do you need somewhere to stay," she asked. "I am lulu by the way," the girl said. "Yeah, I think so" **

**she replied. She pulled a wallet out and inside was an ID that said Sam McCall. That's who I am," she thought to herself. "well my dad has a hotel, he lets homeless or travelers stay **

**for free all the time," lulu said. Sam followed lulu to the hotel and inside. "Dad can she stay, she needs a place to stay, I found her in the rain," she told the old man standing behind**

** the clerks desk. "I am Sam," she said holding up her ID. "Yes room 304 show her lulu," he told his daughter. "follow me," she said. Sam followed lulu into the elevator. "cool we **

**can go in between the walls," Sam said. "its called an elevator," lulu said. It stopped when it reached the floor. Then they went out toward the halls. "Wow its like a teleportation," **

**Sam said amazed. "Here is your room," lulu said. "stay with me," Sam asked. "Sure I would love to hang out," she replied. "do you have any family," lulu asked. "I don't know," she **

**replied sadly. Lulu turned the TV on. "lets watch my favorite show the hills! What is your favorite show," lulu asked Sam. "I don't know I never watched television before," She **

**replied. "how can you never have watched television before?" than there was a knock at the door. "Oh no a monster," Sam screamed. "No silly it's the door. It is probably the pizza **

**man with our pizza," lulu told her. "Pizza what is pizza," Sam asked. "you never had a pizza before either." "nope." Lulu answered the door. The pizza man was standing their with**

** the pizza. Lulu paid for their pizza and off the pizza man went. "that creature was amazingly good looking," Sam said. "Who? Jason," lulu asked. "That's his name? Jason," Sam **

**asked. "yep! He works for the pizza place to earn extra cash for college," lulu replied. They ate their pizza while they watched the hills. Than another knock came at the door. This **

**time it was Lucky and Jesse. Lucky was Lulu's brother and Jesse was his best friend. "what do you fools want," lulu asked. "Some pizza bitch," Jesse replied. "Don't talk to my **

**sister that way, who is the freak," lucky asked about Sam. "don't worry he calls everyone a freak, her name is Sam," lulu replied. "why do you two dweebs deserve a piece," she **

**asked. "Cause were hungry woman," Jesse replied. "why cause Maxie dumped your ass," Lulu said to Jesse. "No give me food woman," Jesse said. "these two always talk vulgar,**

** their sexist," lulu said. "whatever I am leaving sis," lucky said. "good get out of here," lulu said. "sorry about them," lulu said. Lulu pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "want a puff," she **

**asked Sam. "no its on fire," she screamed falling off the bed. Lulu put the cigarette out. "Are you okay, sorry that is my stress reliever," lulu said. "I am good, my head hurts," Sam **

**replied. "well you did fall off the bed," lulu laughed. "want to go play poker," lulu asked. "sure!" she followed lulu downstairs to the poker room. "this is Ethan, Matt, Maxie, Johnny**

** and Brooklyn," lulu pointed all of them out. "this is Sam she will be playing poker with us today," lulu told them. They all sat down to play. Sam threw the cards in the middle of the **

**table. "Mate what are you doing," Ethan asked Sam. "I am playing poker like they do on the TV," she replied. "Your friend is crazy," Ethan replied. "Don't make fun of her," lulu said.**

** "I am not love, that's a good thing," Ethan replied. "I thought your name was Lulu, its love," Sam asked. "no its lulu, Ethan thinks I am his love," lulu said. "oh," she replied. "where **

**are you from Ethiopia," Maxie said sarcastically. "Maxie that is rude, if you cant be nice shut up," lulu said. "what is Ethiopia," Sam asked. "a country," Matt replied. "ewe get a **

**room, Brooklyn and Johnny," Lulu said to the couple making out. Sam picked up all the cards and threw them. "woo! 52 pickup," she screamed. "she needs help mental help," maxie **

**said. "Maxie Shut up," Lulu was frustrated with Maxie antics. Ethan picked all the cards up and put them away. "we are done for the night," Ethan said. "where are you from," Ethan**

** asked her. "I don't know," she replied softly. "you mean you don't know who your parents are mate," Ethan asked. "Parents what is that," Sam asked. "Like a mom and a dad," lulu **

**replied. "nope never had them that I remember," Sam said. It was silent for a minute. "am I not normal," she asked. "None of us are normal! Who wants to be normal in a crazy **

**mixed up world," lulu replied. "I don't remember my past or anything do you guys remember your past," Sam asked. "Duh loser! Were not morons like you!" "Maxie I thought I told **

**you to shut up!" "fine I am leaving," Maxie replied. "what is her problem now," matt asked sarcastically. "Her and Jesse broke up." "she can cry me a river." "Matt that is rude." **

**"So!" "well Sam you want to go swimming," Lulu asked. "what is that," she asked. "um your in a big pool of water." "ok!" "do you guys want to go!" Sure," they all said. The girls **

**changed into swimsuits. Lulu wore a blue bikini, she gave Sam a black bikini, Brooklyn wore a white on with red polka dots on it. They all walked to the pool together. They all **

**walked in the pool slowly. Brooklyn and Johnny started making out right away. " oh gross right away," Lulu said. "sorry lulu I am in love." Lulu threw a splash at Brooklyn. Than **

**Ethan picked lulu up and threw her in the water. "You jerk!" "oh love you know you enjoyed it!" "That's what you think." "Lets play a game," Brooklyn shouted. "Boys vs. girls," **

**Matt yelled back. "Menos vs. sharks. Girls are sharks," Lulu said. "were sharks," Sam said confused. "not literally, just for the game," lulu replied. "Do we bite them," she asked. **

**"no the lovebirds would like that too much," Lulu said. They played the game and the girls won. "Cheaters," the boys joked. "sore losers," lulu replied. "Sam and I have to get some **

**beauty sleep," lulu said drying off. "how about a goodbye kiss love," Ethan asked. "in your dreams," lulu replied. Sam and lulu went upstairs. "is it ok to play music, it is the only **

**way I sleep," lulu asked Sam. "sure," she replied. Sam woke up the next day and lulu was cooking. "you sounded like you had a good dream what was it about," lulu asked. "that's **

**what it was! It was about that amazingly good looking creature Jason," Sam replied. "You must like him a lot, what did you guys do in it," lulu asked. "we were on land by water on **

**a bench laying down doing what Johnny and Brooklyn always do," she replied. "Oh so your were making out on a beach how cute," lulu said. "what are you doing," Sam asked. **

**"cooking pancakes," she replied. "What's that," she asked. "breakfast food, its really good." "I bet you want some pizza tonight!" "I don't care as long I as I get to see that Jason **

**creature again," Sam said. "Sam, I must warn you Jason has a girlfriend, her name is Elizabeth." "so what does that have to do with anything?" "it means he cant be with you." "oh **

**now I am sad." "Don't waste your energy on a man," Lulu told her. "Why?" "it makes you weak." "is that why you won't kiss Ethan?" "No I just don't like him, he is annoying." **

**"Than do you like Matt?" "No why would I?" "Do you like Jesse?" "No you ask too many questions." the pancakes were done and they ate them. After breakfast they decided to go **

**to the teen zone. They were playing pool, when matt and Ethan bumped into them. "Did you miss me love," Ethan asked. "that would never happen," Lulu replied. "One day one day **

**I tell you," Ethan joked. Sam picked up the eight ball and threw it in the trash. "hey what did you do that for," lulu asked. "Matt says the eight ball is the only way to lose and if there **

**is none then we can lose," Sam replied. "We can't play anything with her," Maxie said coming up behind Matt. "Why are you always such a bitch Maxie," Lulu said. They all started **

**to play pool, they got another eight ball. They played for hours. "Love," Ethan said. "what," she replied. "Where is your friend," he asked. "Sam, she was just here," lulu said. "Good**

** I hope she stays gone for good," Maxie said. "Come on we have to go find her," lulu said. "Your not our boss," Maxie replied bitterly. "Love I think I have an idea," Ethan replied. **

**"you do where," lulu asked. He pointed to her over in a window sitting next to Lulu's cousin Carly. "You talk a lot," Carly said. "I know," She replied. Lulu walked over there. "I see**

** you have met my cousin," lulu said. "You know lulu," Carly said surprised. "yeah she is my friend," she replied. "Lulu why did you tell her she couldn't have Jason, because of Liz; **

**maybe she could get him away from that annoying bitch." "Carly she does not need that," lulu replied. "I say Go for it! He is worth is to ruin his relationship with Liz! Don't listen to**

** Lulu, she like to play the safe route," Carly told Sam. "What is that supposed to mean? I am offended," Lulu said. "Oh come on Lulu, you know you don't date because you like to be **

**safe." "Oh your full of it Carly. Quit brainwashing Sam. How do you two know each other anyways?" "I saw her crying, I ran up to her." "oh god you and sonny broke up for the **

**100th**** time," lulu said. "It is the 10****th**** time!" "That does not make it any better." "We will be back together soon." "yeah you always are." "were true loves that is why!" "true **

**loves? That does not exist!" "lulu is negative, you have to ignore her Sam!" "Sure, but what does that mean!" "negative is bad energy." "Oh I see." "Sam, lets go play ping pong." **

**"ok Lulu." lulu and Sam played three games of ping pong, Sam won all three games. Maxie got really tired of Sam and decided to do Something really mean and hateful. She poured **

**a bucket of red paint all over Sam. "Maxie your such a bitch, your not my friend anymore;" Lulu said. "Fine lulu I didn't like you anyways." lulu sprayed Sam down with a hose. "now**

** I am all wet," Sam said. "Do you want to go to the room and change clothes," lulu asked. "Yes please," Sam said. They went back to the room. Sam changed into a white tank top **

**and a black miniskirt. She put white flip flops on. They went back to the teen zone. "Hey love were playing boxing matched," Ethan said. "Were in right Sam," lulu said. "Right," she **

**replied. "if you don't know how just watch them." they drew out names it was Lulu VS. Maxie, Carly Vs. Kate, Sam vs. Liz, Ethan vs. Logan, Johnny vs. Lucky, and Matt vs. Jesse and **

**Patrick vs. Stone. The first match was good since they were easily matched. In the end Lulu won. Carly easily won the second. Ethan easily won the third. Matt beat Jess, Johnny **

**knocked lucky out because lucky was inattentive, and Patrick beat stone. Sam and Liz were pretty good. Sam didn't know to stop, Liz wound up in the hospital. Lucky and Jesse **

**arrested Sam. "What's happening? Where am I going," she said scared. Lulu met them up at the PCPD. "She didn't know the rules, please let her go," lulu begged her brother. "Hell **

**no that bitch needs to pay for what she did to me," Liz cried. "Liz she she is new, she didn't mean to," lulu pleaded. "I don't give a damn, look what she did to me Lulu," Liz said. "Liz **

**is pressing charges nothing I can do Lulu," Lucky told lulu. "Fin I am calling Ethan, and he will give me money to bail her out." "ok the bond is 1500," lucky told her. "yeah he is rich, **

**you will see." Ethan arrived and payed for Sam's bond. "can I have a kiss now love?" "fine, but this does not mean I like you." she kissed him. "you two can stop now," lucky said **

**angry. "Your right that was gross of me," Lulu said. Lulu wiped her mouth off. Ethan drove them back to the hotel. "What do we do now," Sam asked. " I think we should sleep," **

**Lulu said. Sam went to sleep, but woke back up to find Lulu and Ethan making out. It was two in the morning. Sam got up out of bed and got a slim fast from the fridge. As soon as **

**she saw Sam awake, she made a cover plan. "Ewe what are you doing to me," lulu said to Ethan. A geeky guy with a laptop in his arms burst through the door. "who are you barging**

** in my room," lulu asked. "I am the Jackal assassination of cyberspace," he said. He grabbed Sam's Arms. "the jackal is sorrowful to say, I must take the Harmful one to the boss,"**

** he said. "lulu don't let him take me," Sam cried. Ethan hit him, but the Jackal flinched. "your not taking her anywhere she doesn't want to go Mate," Ethan said to him. "Please the **

**Jackal means to cause no pain, the boss wants the harmful on back," he replied. "who is the boss and the Jackal, mate," Ethan asked. "tis I the Jackal and must not reveal the boss'**

** identity," he replied. "well then tell your boss to screw himself mate, she is not going anywhere." "the jackal is afraid he can not do that, the Jackal must not leave without the**

** boss's desire," he replied. "I am not going down without a fight," Sam said. "Please the Jackal wants to do this peacefully." "there is no peaceful way I am afraid mate," Ethan said.**

** "the Jackal must follow order from the boss," he said. "Sorry but I don't want to go with you, so I am going to make this hard for you," Sam said. "Leave Sam alone she is not going **

**with you," lulu said. "the Jackal is taking her whether you like it or not." Spinelli knocked them over and pulled Sam out the door. Then they drove off. They drove to a dirty old **

**warehouse. "boss the jackal brought your most precious desire to you your sister." "thanks Jackal. Hello Samantha dear, I know Helena erased your memory, but it is me Claudia." **

**"I don't care who you are or this Helena you speak of. I just want to go home." "this is your home Samantha." "No!" Sam knocked Spinelli over, but Spinelli got up and handcuffed **

**Sam's hands and feet. Sam started to cry. "Stop this nonsense Princess Samantha the Jackal and Princess Claudia will not have of the likes of you." "I want to go home I hate you **

**people," Sam screamed. "Sam snap out of it we are sisters, we love each other." "I don't know you, Hell I don't even know me, I wish this would all disappear! If you care about **

**me, why do you have me cuffed like an animal," Sam screamed letting the tears fall. "My head hurts I don't want to think anymore, I want to sleep. I am not a robot I don't do **

**whatever you want me to," She said still crying. Claudia didn't know what to do, she just wanted her sister back, she wanted to be close again. Helena walked in the warehouse. **

**"Stay away from my precious sister," Claudia said pulling out a knife. "Trust me I don't want or need her," Helena said. "I know you erased her memory," Claudia said. "I did no **

**such thing, I had plans they were destroyed." "Then what happened to my sister," Claudia asked. "One she will never be the same sister you once had. The operation I performed **

**went terribly wrong and caused tremendous brain damage that is permanent brain damage. She is indifferent and will be the same. You lost your old sister forever, she is useless to **

**me now," Helena finished. "You bitch you did permanent damage to my sister's head and all you can say is she is useless," Claudia screamed. "Oh do shut up your giving me a **

**headache." "I don't Care Helena you will pay." "what will you do you wretched brat?" "I will kill you!" "You and what army?" "Me and Spinelli's army." "oh pulese," Helena said.**

** Helena tried to run from Claudia's men, but they caught her and threw Helena in a dark room locked her to the bed. Before they closed the door Claudia said: "Be prepared were **

**doing brain surgery on you tomorrow."**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**When Claudia went back in the room, Sam was not there, she was gone. Only Spinelli was there. "Where is Samantha, Spinelli?" She asked. "I don't know Vixenella, she was gone **

**when I came back in here. The police are outside." Spinelli said. "Come out with your hands up." The police said. "Oh what to do Vixenella?" Spinelli asked. "Lets get arrested, we will **

**find Sam this way", Claudia said. They went outside and got handcuffed. They were put into the cop car and put in a holding room. Dante Falconerri walked in the room. Claudia broke **

**his heart and had been out for vengeance on her ever since. "Hello Dante." Claudia said coldly. He was too immature for her. "The time has come, I will finally get my revenge on you. **

**Payback sucks doesn't it?" Dante said. "So you think?" Claudia replied. "I Know so." Dante said. "Whatever I like men not little boys like you." "Well I like humans not monsters." "You**

** can call me whatever you want, I don't give a damn." Dante hopped on the table. "It's Friday night and I just got paid, the feelings right and I just go paid. I'm leaving now. Have fun **

**with the other detectives." Dante left the room than Spinelli started singing, "You and I should make a pact to bring salvation back. I'll be there." "What is this high school musical?" **

**Lucky said barging in the room with Jesse. "What the hell? Don't talk to my friend like that." Claudia said getting defensive that made Spinelli blush because he had a huge crush on **

**her. "Getting sassy with a police officer?" Jesse asked. "Just so you know were not the enemies here, my Grammy hells is." Claudia shouted at him. "Miss, your about five seconds **

**away from being separated from your friend." "Well I want a lawyer Mr. Beaudry." "I'm afraid all lawyers are in a meeting miss," Jesse replied. Claudia felt electricity fill her body to **

**sing. "I'm locked up and they won't let me out," She started singing. When she was finished she sat back down. The cops brought in Elizabeth. Liz was their other sister, she abandon **

**them and left them with Helena. Nobody ever knew Liz was their other sister. She had cut all ties with them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

"**Liz, What are you doing here?" Claudia said angrily. "She was arrested for doing illegal drugs with Sonny Corinthos." Lucky said. "You messed your life up." Claudia said. "Well at **

**least you remember me, Sam doesn't." Liz said. "Sam has brain damage thanks to Helena." Claudia told her. "The stories these kids tell, Jesse." Lucky said Laughing. "Oh that's **

**awful." Liz said replying to Claudia but she felt guilty about it. "I heard you were with Jason not Sonny." Claudia said. "Well I was cheating on Jason with Sonny, I love Sonny not **

**Jason." "I don't see the difference." Lucky said confusingly. "Oh wait I forgot Jason left the mob and Sonny is still in it." Lucky said butting into Claudia and Liz's Conversation. "Just **

**break up with him, don't lead him on. That's stupid." Claudia told Liz. "It is not that easy he is in love with me." "So break his heart. I did Dante." "Claudia, I wish I was more like you," **

**Liz said. "You are nothing like me but you are just like Helena because your both pure evil." Liz cried when Claudia said this to her. "Oh quit your crying and you call yourself a **

**Cassadine." "No I don't I changed my last name to Webber." "Whatever, your pathetic Liz." "Claudia, I am your sister." "Can we quit with the pity party?" Lucky asked rudely. Jesse**

** just gave Claudia a smirk. "Quit looking at me hot shot." Claudia said to Jesse. "Who said I was looking at you?" Jesse replied. "Liz has a visitor, Come on Jesse let's go wait **

**outside." Lucky said practically dragging Jesse out. In walked Jason Morgan. He started to sing. "Somebody told me they saw you and the person you were kissing wasn't me. If **

**your playing me keep it on the low. I don't want to know. If your playing me keep it on the low, please don't let it show cuz my heart can't take it anymore. I don't want to know." **

**"You call yourself a man." Claudia said. "Jason It's over." Liz said. "Fine I am over it." Jason replied. "Please do not start singing Katie Mcphee now! What did you see in him? He is**

**ugly, I would have cheated on you too." Claudia said. "Whatever." He said walking out. The cops came back in. "Now was that so hard Eliza?" Lucky asked. "My name is Liz not **

**Eliza." Liz said. "Like I care you're a criminal." Lucky replied. "Now I know why your last name is Beaudry, you have beedy eyes." Claudia said. "Why are you looking at my eyes **

**for?" "don't flatter yourself." "Jesse, quit flirting with the criminal." Lucky said. "Where is Sam?" Liz asked Claudia. "I don't know Liz." "Wow, your sister of the year." "Look whose **

**talking?" "I had to break away from crazy Helena." "Yeah, you just left me and Sam like yesterdays garbage." "It was not like that." "Than why did you leave us with Crazy Helena **

**and psycho Mikkos? You promised to come back and you never did." "I am here now." "It is too late. Stay away from me and Sam." The room went silent as Claudia said that. "I am **

**here to bail these 3 out." Helena said pointing to Liz and Claudia and Spinelli. "Ok the bond is $250 each. She payed all 3 bonds. Liz was not happy about that at all. Helena drove **

**them back to the Cassadine Mansion. When they entered Sam was in the living room on the couch.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"that's where you went," Claudia said.

"it's not like I went willingly, why don't you bunch of psychopaths leave me alone," Sam said.

Ethan came into the room. "Ethan! Thank god you're here! You have to get me out of here," Sam pleaded with him.

"I am sorry I cant do that mate," he replied.

"why?"

"Because he is working for Helena," Claudia explained.

"what? Why would you work for psychopaths," Sam asked.

"its complicated mat," he replied.

"I hate you, your just like them! Your not my friend anymore," Sam screamed at him.

All three girls were sitting on the couch.

"hey Liz are you still mad at me," Sam asked.

"No," she replied.

"what? You should be mad at liz! She has no right to be mad at you," Claudia said.

"why would I be mad at liz, cause she has Jason and I don't," Sam asked.

"ewe you like him too! Actually liz dumped Jason," Claudia said.

"what? Why," she asked.

"she is in love with Sonny coorinthios," Claudia said.

"who is sonny another pizza guy," Sam asked.

"Jason is a pizza guy? Sonny is a mobster," Claudia said.

"you guys talk to much," Ethan said.

"Shut up Helena's minion, Claudia said.

"I hope sonny gets me out of here," Liz said.

"I doubt it, he will go back to Carly," Claudia replied.

"Shut up you idiots, tape their mouths Ethan. Rebecca get in here and help him," Helena said.

Ethan and a blonde haired girl who was Rebecca taped their mouths and tied their arms and legs down.

"Excellent," Helena said rubbing her hands together.

"Now what," Rebecca asked. "go after the spencers and Scorpios and my grandson Nic," Helena said with an evil laugh.

Ethan walked to the hotel.

"love what is wrong," he asked Lulu.

"My brothers on life support,," she cried.

"He was fine earlier," Ethan said.

"He got in a car accident," She replied.

"that is awful," he said.

"My dad says if he doesn't get better in the next week, he is pulling the cord," Lulu cried.

"love that is horrible, I am sorry I must go," He said leaving.

He went back to the mansion and reported everything to Helena.

"Finally Luke and I can have the child we always wanted together, one that brat of his is dead," she said with an evil laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helena went to the haunted star. She found Luke and she knew she would.

"Hello my darling luke," she said to him.

"what do you want Helena," luke asked.

"you," she answered with an evil laugh.

She grabbed Luke and stuck him in the back of her semi. Then she drove off.

"Ethan get rid of those girls, I have what I need," Helena told him.

Ethan stuck all three in the back of his semi truck. When he reached his secret apartment, he took all three inside with him. They were all still tied up. He sat them down on his couch and took the tape off their mouths.

"I still hate you," Sam said.

"who would have guessed Ethan Lovett worked for Helena," Liz said.

"I don't care I hate Ethan, Liz, and Claudia so that's all of you," Sam said.

"why me," Liz asked.

"I don't know I am thinking," Sam replied.

"I hate you cause you abandon us you selfish bitch," Claudia said.

"We are family all my brothers, sisters, and me," Ethan started singing.

"Shut up," Claudia told him.

"don't tell me to shut up in my own home mate," Ethan replied.

"Ewe is it singing," Liz asked.

"I am your guys brother," he replied.

"No he is dead," Claudia yelled.

"I am not."

lulu Spencer came through the door, ran up behind Ethan and hit his head with a vase. Than he fell and he was knocked out.

"Lulu you came for me my friend," Sam said.

"I couldn't do it without his help," she said pointing at Jason, the pizza man from a few nights ago.

"Oh you still love me Jason? That is sweet of you, but we are over darling," Liz said.

"I didn't come here for you," he said to Liz.

"Why did you come! Jerk," Claudia asked.

"who cares? We need to untie you guys before psycho Ethan wakes up."

Lulu and Jason untied all three girls and they all hopped into the black van.

"What happened to Spinelli," Claudia asked.

"he is safe, he is at my penthouse," Jason replied.

"oh ok," Claudia said.

"you should have left these two there, they are just as psycho as Ethan," Sam said.

"were here at my penthouse," Jason said. Sam's eyes just kept watching Jason. She ran into a post and fell down.

"Owe," she said.

Jason bent down and asked, " are you okay? Let me help you up," he said holding out his hand.

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks," she said smiling at him.

"She is the only one of you three with manners," he said smiling back at her.

She felt like she was in paradise. They all walked into his penthouse.

"The Jackal was worried about the safety of Vixenella and Fair Samantha," Spinelli said.

"You guys will be safe here," Jason said.

"No I need to see sonny," Liz said.

"Fine go, nobody's stopping you," Jason said.

"No Liz, Ethan will get you," Lulu said.

"Fine can I call him," she asked.

"no he will track us down, the world does not revolve around you Liz," Lulu said.

Sam had her eyes on Jason the whole time. She was so jealous of liz and didn't understand how she could let someone like Jason go. Liz had probably kissed him before. It wasn't fair, Sam thought to herself.

"my couch is a futon, you can all sleep on that tonight," Jason told them.

"What is a futon," Sam asked.

"a couch that turns into a bed," he explained.

"can Lulu stay the night please," Sam said batting her eyes.

"Sure if she wants," he replied.

"Ok I will stay," Lulu said.

"well Sam could always get what she wanted by batting those pretty little eyes of hers," Liz said.

"jealous are we," Claudia said.

"no," liz replied.

"What is there to be jealous of me about," Sam said insecurely.

Than there was a big boom at the door. It was a bomb sent by Ethan, the reason they knew it was from Ethan a note was attached to it for Lulu. It said the only way to stop the madness would be for a Spencer to marry a Cassadine and he meant him to marry Lulu.

"Lulu your not going to marry that psychopath are you," Sam asked.

"if it will stop the madness, I will Sam."

"When does he expect you to marry him," Liz asked being nosy.

"it says I have to marry by midnight," lulu said.

She picked up her cell and dialed the number.

"hello love," Ethan said on the other line.

"I will marry you to stop you from hurting anymore people."

"is it a deal than?"

"it's a deal."

she hung up the phone.

"I am sorry Sam I have to do this." Lulu left out the door.

She knew she had to do this to stop the Cassadine Madness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam and Lulu were in the back of the church. Sam was putting up Lulu's hair for the wedding. It was 10:30 P.M. and Lulu had to be married by midnight on the dot. Sam was her made of honor.

"Your crazy Lulu, you know that," Sam said.

"just trying to do what's best for everyone," Lulu said.

"What if he doesn't stop this madness," Sam asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"My point exactly," Sam said.

Lulu just looked in the mirror hoping this Marriage of convenience wasn't a scam.

"He could be tricking us all," Sam said.

"I guess all I can do is hope its not," lulu replied.

"Liz brought Sonny to your wedding, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned into a shotgun wedding. Jason vs. sonny," Sam said.

"Sam are you jealous of Liz," Lulu asked surprised.

"yeah I am, Liz has had everything I could never have. At least she knows who she is," Sam said.

"Sam you are just as awesome as liz," Sam cut lulu off.

"Lulu we have more important things to worry about than my insecurities," Sam said.

"What made you so insecure," lulu asked her.

"I don't know maybe I am losing my mind," Sam said.

Claudia came into the room. "You best get out there. Sir Evilness is waiting."

"ok!"

the wedding began. Lulu walked down the aisle as quick as the she could. She wanted to cry because this is not how she wanted to get married at all. She wanted to protect everyone in Port Charles that she could from the Cassadine. The preacher started the service.

"would anyone like to object as to why this man and woman should not be married. Say so no."

it was silent for five minutes, than the preacher began speaking again.

"We are gathered here today for Lesley Lu Spencer and Ethan Robert Lovett to announce them in holy matrimony. Do you Ethan Lovett take Lesley Lul spencer to be your wife through sickness and through health. For poor and rich. Through the good and the bad?"

"I do," Ethan said.

"Do you Lesley lu spencer take the Ethan Lovett to be your husband through sickness and health? For poor and rich? Through good and the bad?"

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he finished.


End file.
